


Dixie Town

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Free Use, Porn With Plot, Race, Snuff, White Woman Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: When a Black service member turned criminal stumbles into a small southern town he is confused as the White Women there don't seem to mind his presence. Matter of fact they welcome it and everything he does to their bodies.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee finds himself in a very strange town as the only Black person or man around.

Malcolm Lee was already a wanted man in four counties and it had only been a month since he left the military. He didn't look for trouble it just found him. As a 6'5 and 250 pound Black man of solid muscle trouble followed him everywhere he went especially in the South where so many people still hated people like him.

Lee didn't just head anywhere in the south he found himself drifiting into in a town called New Haven. The town looked like every other southern town. It was littered with brightly colored but old billboards. The strangest thing about it was there was no white men from what he could see, just a bunch of white women walking around shopping or hanging out.

Lee had arrived in an old beat up pick up truck looking for something to eat he didn't care how weird the town was he was hungry. he eventally found a in the form of a small dinner called Sylvia's. Lee didn't see anyone as he walked in so he sat at a table and waited to be served. He was really hungry but didn't mind the wait. If anything his true goal wasn't something to eat, it was to rob the owner blind.

"Hello, I'm Sylvia, do you mind if I start you off with some pie, honey." Said the woman named Slyvia in a southern accent she came shuffling over to Lee's table smiling.

Slyvia looked like any other stereotypical white MILF. Blonde hair and huge knockers if he had to guess she had already had a couple kids already. Lee had never been offered pie off the bat before nor had he ever been called honey by a white woman in his life. He didn't know what game this woman was playing so he was just going play it cool for now.

That's what he thought until it occured to him that maybe she knew she was going to get robbed and decided to sneak away and call the police. Lee couldn't let that happen

Slyvia was humming a happy toon as she punched in the number on the store phone. She knew it would be better if she just served her guest but she had to rub it in Martha's face.

"Martha, you'll never guess what." Martha didn't pick up the phone but Slyvia felt content to just leave a message teasing her friend.

"I got a Black man in my store." Slyvia said proudly unaware that said Black man was creeping up behind her. Lee had been listening in for just a moment but he had heard enough. She was giving his description away he didn't know to who but she had to pay.

He sprang into action grabbing Slyvia as she let a high pitched shriek. Lee was prepared to silence her until he heard Slyvia's pitched scream turn into giggles.

"You silly boy all you have to do is ask." Slyvia said between giggles which confused Lee more. He was a wanted man and she had just been caught calling someone about him, did she not realize the danger she was in. He had no qualms with killing her if she ratted him out or didn't do what he said.

"Hand over all the cash." He said if she didn't take him seriously there would be hell to pay. Lee didn't come into the store with the specific mindset to rob it but now that his cover was blown he might as well.

"Don't you have something you want to do with me first." Slyvia asked with a pointed look. She gave a smile as she slightly lifted up her work dress. Did she think this was a game? Some sort of faked robbery out of a porno?

That's when Lee realized that this White woman was hitting on him. He looked at her both weirded out and disgusted did she just offer herself to any Black man who came in her little dinner or better yet any man who tried to rob her. Lee tried to turn away in disgust but before he could leave Slyvia grabbed his arm.

"Look darling I'm prime meat your not going to get a better deal anywhere else." Slyvia bit her lip and looked up at him. Lee had heard of her type before and was already writing the headline in his head.

White Hussy seduces Black guy and later on claims it was rape and Black guy gets lynched he wasn't falling for that he was smarter than that. If she wanted to play this little game he was going to play along until he could get the money and be out of here.

"Look I know your little game just tell me where you keep the earnings and I'll leave you alone." Lee said with clenched teeth.

Slyvia put a finger to her lip like she was in deep thought before cracking another smile "Not until I get some of that famous dick darling."

Now Lee was really pissed off so pissed off he thought about either leaving although or beating the bitches head in until she gave him the money and since he needed money he went with the latter.

He grabbed Sylvia's hair and instead of beating her brains out like he thought of doing, he dragged her further in the back all the way into the bathroom. He had learned this torture method from his time in the service.

He opened up one of the toilets and stuck her head in. Slyvia gargled toilet water for a couple seconds before he brought her up.

"Tell me where the money is and I'll let you live." Lee at this point was seriously thinking about killing the stupid bitch. He instead brought Slyvia head up to give her one more chance.

"How about a kiss baby." Slyvia made puckered lips at him her hair and face still dripping with toilet water. It would've looked funny if it wasn't so already gross what did she think she would accomplish offering him a kiss after she had her head slammed into a toilet

Now with her life on the line Lee had to take what she was saying seriously which made no sense because why would she be offering herself to random Black guys. He needed more info.

"How do I know you won't call the police when I'm done." He asked her. Slyvia gave a wide tooth grin back and giggled some more. Lee was sure this bitch was crazy, absolute bonkers at this point.

"Well just kill me afterwards silly." Slyvia said with no hesitation whatsoever looking ready to die. She had a look of pure pleasure on her face despite her twisted words further enraging Lee.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm not here to kill you." Lee said mad that she wouldn't just hand over the jewels.

"Never said you were i just said it was an option." Slyvia looked at him with that infuriating smile on her face. What game was she trying to play by suggesting he end her life.

Fuck it if the bitch wanted to die so bad so be it. Lee pulled up Slyvia's skirt revealing her Black lace panties and moved them to the side only to discover to his disgust she was dripping all over the bathroom floor.

He pulled down his pants revealing what Slyvia had been asking for so long but before she could say anything he shoved his entire cock into her MILF pussy.

"Oh yes FUCK." Slyvia said as she rode his cock she couldn't see since she was facing the toilet but she had to guess it to be 7 inches or more. Slyvia gave a long moan it was the best she ever had.

"Where's the money." Lee said grunting as he pounded into her backside. He took no pleasure in having to kill her afterwards but he couldn't risk it.

Slyvia just looked up at him and between gasps told him where to find the money and how to get it.

"Up stairs under my daughters bed, make sure to kill the little whore too." Slyvia spoke with no remorse with lusty tones despite the fucked up shit she was saying.

Any thought of letting this dinner owner live left Lee's mind. He had killed before in the army and this bitch was so depraved that killing her would probably do this town a service.

Lee sped up his thrusts in Slyvia before plunging her head in the toilet. For all this trouble he was going to make sure this bitch never reveled what happened.

Slyvia squirmed as she gulped down massive amounts of toilet water. She didn't put up any major struggle to Lee's surprise it was almost as if she wanted things to go down like this.

After a couple of mintues of sex along with having her head forced into a toilet the dinner maiden Slyvia was dead. Lee couldn't tell whether it was after or before he had shot his load inside her but he was sure. Lee let go of the older womans hair and let her head rest in the toilet water. He had to give it to her she was a amazing fuck, crazy as hell but still a really good fuck.

She didn't even bother putting up a struggle. She died a very horny animal, her head shoved in the nastiest place a restaurant like her's had. Lee didn't regret killing her he was more creeped out by the fact that she had wanted to die. He pulled her soaking head from the toilet.

Her mouth which was once painted with lipstick was left agape along with her blue eyes that resembled a deer caught in a hunters sights and not a full grown woman all this in combination disturbed her killer a great deal. Even if he was the cause.

If her daughter upstairs was any way like her then he didn't even know if he wanted to go up there. Like he said he had killed plenty of people in the army but he had never had them beg for it. But he already murdered one bitch with consent what would it matter if he took out another.


	2. It gets weirder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee knows where the money is but what happened downstairs with the mom has him shook. He had never see a white woman act in such a way.

It was 7 in the morning and Malcolm Lee was losing his mind it had only been a hour after he killed that dinner bitch and left her in the bathroom. She had begged him to do it and that simple fact was fucking with his head.

No telling when her daughter upstairs would wake up and come looking for mama only to find Lee with a look of regret and her mother dead in the bathroom. Lee paced back and forth thinking of that worse case scenario.

Lee was incredibly disgusted in himself even if was the Sylvia's idea he just murdered her in cold blood and if the police found her body it would be all to easy to find out who the culprit was from the seman in her womb. This left Lee with very little options to craft a plan but with his wit and quick thinking he was sure he could find a way to escape and when he did he would never be back in this Godforsaken town.

But before he could leave he better tie up any loose ends which meant going up stairs killing the daughter, grabbing the money, before fleeing and disappearing. Lee looked up stairs with a look of apprehension and resolve if this bitch was anything like her mother hopefully she would make it easy for him to dispose of her.

He slowly made his way to the back of the dinner pourpously ignoring the bathroom until he got to the stairs. From there he went up the flight until he got to the top. He could see two small rooms one he knew contained his next victim. He skipped over the first room and went to the second where he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Right there in bed looked to be a young woman between the ages of 18-19 to Lee's relief. He stepped over to the bed and briefly looked down over her. He was a murderer yes but unless he could help it (or they begged for it in annoying ways) he rather not kill someone. He could tell just from looking at her that she was no threat.

Her hair was blonde like her mother's and her breasts weren't nearly as big all around just a petite teenager. But he thought similar thought about Slyvia till she turned out to be a suicidal whore.

Lee didn't have it in his heart and leaned down to check under her bed for the money but it seems like the girl was a restless sleeper because she opened her eyes. She didn't scream or cry or even react much at all at the sight of a large Black man in her house. But now she had seen his face they were inches apart.

"Where's Momma." The girl said with a yawn still unconcerned that was being watched in bed by a man three times her size.

Lee didn't dare answer her question the moment she laid eyes on him her life was automatically forfeited and by the looks of it sounded like Slyvia would get her last wish. Lee looked for anything in the room that could be used as a weapon. Hopefully he wanted to end her without her calling for help or suffering to much. Still though he was curious.

What type of women begged to be fucked then killed? What type of White teens wouldn't be alarmed at a big Black man in their room. He had to ask.

"Do you know who I am." He asked the 18 year old there should be no reasons she should seeing as even her mom died before figuring out his identity.

"No, but Momma told me about y'all before is it true what they say about your dicks." The girls eyes lit up as she expressed the same horny attitude as her mom. It was creepy, extremely creepy.

By your she meant Black men and by they Lee assumed she meant what ever twisted individual had raised her. Obviously whatever brain disease that affected this girls mother had also somehow got into her or at least that was Lee's theory.

"Look I don't know what type of sick shit y'all are in too but leave me out of it I only came for the cash." He explained to her slowly.

The girl set up and looked at him with a funny look if he didn't know any better he would think that she already knew exactly what happened to her mother.

"Did mom tell you what you should do to me." The girl giggled mirroring her mother just a hour ago. If Lee had to guess it was exactly like her mother said.

Before any more words was said the girl arm leapt out from beneath the covers like a cheap jum scare already startling the rattled man in front of her.

Instead of attacking him or fighting him off her hand had latched unto his trousers and she pulled down his pants revealing his rock hard dick.

Before Lee could stop her, her hand was already grasping around his thick shaft. She seemed hypnotized by his long cock as she stared at it he suspected that she had never seen a Black dick before.

For some weird reason despite the girls creepy behavior her hand felt good on his dick. If this situation wasn't out of a horror movie he might've felt good.

"What's your name." He asked her he didn't want to kill her but like her mother before she was just begging for it.

"The names Maddy mister." Maddy said still stroking his engorged cock. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed his scent taking in her mother's last moments. Unlike her mom she could actually see his dick.

He ripped his cock out of her creppy grip. He didnt like the fact that both mother and daughter wanted to be intimate with him before he ended their lives he needed to end this and fact he didn't know what this family's obsession with death and sex was but he wasn't going to give in. He was going end it right here.

Maddy just watched as Lee looked around the room looking presumably for something to kill her with. He didn't have to look long as Maddy rolled her eyes and threw her used panties at him.

Lee caught them with a look of confusion but caught the drift as Maddy lifted her head up exposing her neck.

"Why are you helping me don't you know I'm going to fucking kill you." He said with a look of utter confusion on his face.

Maddy looked at him confused like she didn't understand what he was saying. At the very least her mother understood that it wasn't normal fo her to want to die.

"Isnt this what we are meant for." She asked cryptically still gesturing for Lee to end her life. This time he had no remorse just disgust.

He finally gave into her twisted demands and walked to her bed side. Her pale neck was out stretched in anticipation as Lee wrapped her dirty panties around it.

If by any indication of her crusty panties or her current wishes this girl just like her mother was far to depraved for Lee to just leave her alive.

He tightened his makeshift noose around her throat and to his disgust Maddy had slipped a hand under her pajamas and was mastrurbating. It was by far the most disturbing thing Lee had seen.

In a surprising and desperate show of agility the girl even with the noose tightened around her neck brought her head up till she was face to face with Lee's dick.

With no time for anymore cock sniffing, Maddy opened up her mouth and took as much of her killers dick as she could. The vice of her throat plus the added pressure of him choking her sent Lee over the edge to the point of him thrusting into her mouth. Maddy's White face was turning red to his disgust.

Still a head job from a psychotic bitch was still a head job and Lee couldn't help but cumming. However at this point Maddy could no longer swallow and was forced to leak out his seed from the sides of her mouth.

Maddy's once pretty but demented face turned purple as she gagged on his seed. When Lee looked into her eyes he got the sense he was killing a animal and not a person.

He gripped her panties extra had to kill her and like a good little weirdo she just kept her mouth wrapped around his dick.

In a matter of moments her face went slack and the suction on his dick ceased. He immediately let go and with a *POP* his dick left her deceased mouth.

Unlike her mother Maddy had yet to empty her morning bladder meaning that she was currently soaking the bed in her own urine.

Malcolm Lee in disgust at his actions and for whatever twisted individual raised such a girl still decided to get what he came for and what mother and daughter had gave their lives for.

And like the mother had said the cash was indeed under the girl's bed he didn't know why or how he just rolled with it. The only problem was there was too much of it!

Under the girls body there must have been at least half a million in 20s. Lee didn't know how he would be able to carry it all. He grabbed as much as he could put it inside his duffel bag. He then ran down stairs and out the alley way.

Cash in hand Lee figured he could just escape. Leave and never come back to this town although he would be leaving a lot of cash behind. That's when the actions of what he had done caught up to him. He threw up as he realized he had just fucked and murdered two people at their behest.

White women at that, he was never going to get away with this they lynch mobs would make sure of it. If he had any chance of living he had to get the rest of that money in the dinner.

  



	3. The FULL Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally understand what's going on in New Haven as Lee is captured

Lee was exhausted and sick as he inched towards his car. He had the money and he was practically home free.

Killing the bitch and her daughter had only taken him two hours and it was still pretty early in the morning. All he had to do was drive off and act like he didn't murder two White women.

But as he climbed in his car he couldn't help but feel sick again for what he did. He opened his car door once again to throw up. He was a criminal but how he killed them was disgusting. 

Lee felt light headed his head felt so heavy and he was starting to hyperventilate like he did for his first kill overseas instead of immediately driving away Lee passed out in his car. 

It was a clear day in New Haven when a young woman who came to eat breakfast in Slyvia's dinner discovered Slyvia's body alongside her daughters up stairs.The young woman immediately called the town mayor before calling several of her best friends and explaining that she had just found a white woman dead and filled to the brim with cum.

Before long the town was abuzz and all the women had gathered out in front of the dinner. All the girls were happily chatting about what the murderer looked like and what his tastes were. Many of the white women fantasized about a Negro killer on the loose. 

Unlike other towns New Haven didn't have a police force. It just had one solitary mayor who also acted as the deputy. Her name was Mayor Gilmore and she was determined to keep order. Mayor Gilmore had served the community for over several years she was just a little younger then the mom who died today. And unlike all the other white girls in this town she was armed.

She was also quite a beautiful lady although she had average size breats she made up for it with her rear end which perfectly sized and in a heart shape. She packed all this sexy energy into a small suit which she wore to work every day. Which didn't usually consist of tracking down attractive murderers.

Mayor Gilmore was sure of one thing, these women died at the hands of a man which if her intuition was correct had a extremely long cock. It wasn't everyday she felt jealous. Mayor Gilmore cordoned off the crime scene and told all the other country hicks looking for dick to go home until she could figure out exactly what was going on. And in the midst of leaving cars she spotted one that wasn't. 

Lee woke up in his truck and immediately checked the back seat if not for the money there he would've guessed he was dreaming.

He woke up just in time apparently because he saw White women of all shapes and sizes walking away from the crime scene. Lee instinctual ducked his head before remembering he had tinted windows. He didn't see any police which to him was very strange they discovered the bodies right?

He breathed a sigh of relief as he started the engine. Not a moment as soon as he was about to speed off away from this creepy town his passenger side door opened and a woman dressed in a expensive suit climbed in.

"Where do you think you're going hot shot." The woman spoke pointing a six shooter gun at him which by far was the most normal interaction he had in this town.

"I swear they asked me to do it." It was a weak excuse Lee knew but he had to say something anything to give the woman holding a gun a reason to not immediately blow him away.

"I am Mayor Gilmore and you are under arrest for the murder of Slyvia and Maddy Murphy." as soon as those words left the Mayor's mouth and she slapped the cuffs on him he knew he was finished. Everyone knows what happens to Black men like him in the south. 

A couple minutes later he was cuffed and she was in the driver seat. They drove in near silence although the Mayor would look back at him and smirk.

"Wow I can't believe we caught us a live Negro." She said laughing and banging the wheel. Lee didn't know whether to be happy or scared he finally found a normal white woman and she was going to hang him.

The ride was short and instead of arriving at a jail they arrived at town hall. As the Mayor marched him in handcuffs the other White Women stared and whispered. It wasn't until they got to the Mayor's office till she took the handcuff off.

"Wait I killed those two women aren't you afraid I'll do it again." He was already caught what other mind games was this "Mayor" going to play by taking his cuffs off. In the car ride he had told her his full name and why he came to her quaint little town it wasn't so he could murder bitches and she needed to know that before the trial.

"I know you killed those girls, it was amazing some of the best work I've ever seen." The Mayor said as she walked behind her desk and brought out two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. 

"You see all those white girls aren't staring at you out of fear they actually are just waiting for you to do the same to them." The Mayor continued on pouring Lee stood silently waiting for her to finish.

"Everyone in this town would like nothing more to be raped and killed by a strong Black man like yourself." She threw back a shot as she finished a part of her explanation Lee just had to interject however. 

"Why, This dosen't make any sense why would anyone want to die." Lee just couldn't seem to grasp his head around the fact that some people wanted to die for sexual pleasure. 

"Let me start from the beginning, in 1940 the government started breeding and genetically engeneering white women." The Mayor started saying before she sat down she looked bored like she had told this story a hundred times. Once again Lee couldn't help interrupting.

"You expect me to believe this shit." Lee said both confused and angry whatever bullshit this woman was talking about he didn't want to be apart of. The whole town was bonkers.

"Yes I expect you to believe this because it's the truth now let me continue, the US government planned to use this as a reeducation site for both Black men and white women. White women would be sent here and trained to give their mind, body and soul to men but Black men specifically." The Mayor stood up and started grabbing files off her desk to show Lee. 

"Why Black Men." Lee asked with a look of disgust. What type of racist shit did he get himself caught up in by going to this town.

"They were going let Black men fuck and snuff us to try to release some of the anger in their community, we were meant to be expendable so the other white women didn't get hurt." The Mayor said matter of fact.

"Okay, let's say I believe this, now that I'm here I'm able to leave right you won't arrest me right?" Lee asked as he edged ever so slightly to the door. The Mayor blew a Black hair out of her face as she looked at him weirdly like he was the crazy one.

"Why would you want to leave this is a paradise, from the look of your car outside you lived in poverty stay here and you'll live like a king." The Mayor said nonchalantly now that the Mayor had finished her drink she was lighting a cigarette.

"Look I'm not used to killing someone because they want to have a good time." Lee couldn't lie the first two bitches he fucked and murdered had made his stomach turn.

"Well I'll help you, you have to get used to snuffing us out, look do me right now." The Mayor said as he ripped her suit open revealing her breasts.

"Wait, I can't stop." Lee said as he shielded his eyes the Mayor however wouldn't take no for a answer as she grabbed a letter opener and walked over to his side of the room holding it to her breasts. 

"C'mon all you got to do is push it in nice and quick." Mayor Gilmore said handing the sharp letter opener to Lee. She had a desperate look on her face as she pointed to her left breats. 

Lee refused to do it but to the Mayor coxing had pointed it at her chest. The Mayor smiled as she saw the sharp object she had waited so long for this and wanted it so bad.

"If you don't want to mess up my boobs the neck would be faster." The Mayor lifted her chin exposing her neck as she tied her Black hair in a pony tail. Her hand shamelessly reached under her skirt in a last act of self pleasuring.

The scene brought Lee back to the robbery and the daughter as she begged for her crusty panties to be used to kill her. That was when Lee decided that he could kill the Mayor.

He gripped the letter opener and looked into the Mayor's eyes all he could see that even if acted, talked, and dressed like a human that she was still a animal. He pointed it at her breast and she closed her eyes accepting her fate.

He gave a yell and acted like he was going to drive the letter opener through her chest instead he got close and stopped it. He did this on purpose and from the looks of it he got his desired effect.

Mayor Gilmore came and she came hard just the thought of dying sent her pussy into a state of overdrive to the point that when she came she slowly flooded her office floor. The wood underneath skirt was soaked and when she opened her eyes she was throughly embarrassed at still being alive. 

"You know it's not nice to play with a lady like that." Mayor Gilmore looked slightly disappointed and relieved that she had managed to cum and wasn't lying dead in her own juices. But this left her with quite a predicament indeed.

"Look sorry to interrupt your little death fantasy but if I'm going to navigate your town I need you alive." Lee after seeing that spectacle had no choice but to believe what the Mayor was saying was true.

"Excuse me I'm sorry to ask this but can you have Joy bring me up a new pair of panties." The Mayor walked to her desk and tapped a intercom button announcing to the building that she had wet herself. She was actually very angry that Lee didn't go through with her wishes a dead woman didn't have to worry about wetting her bottoms.

"I believe you I just don't know if I'm cut out for it." Lee rubbed the back of his head. He had killed before but that was on a battlefield his only experience with executing white women came this morning. Usually white women avoided Black men especially criminals like him.

"Ok well one last test before you decide how about that my assistant is coming now and I'll let her administer the test she needs the practice." The Mayor asked in a sugary sweet tone which Lee didn't refuse to. He was already going through all types of weird shit why not do one last test and be home free.

"Here are the panties you asked for missus." Said a girl who Lee assumed to be Joy carrying a mound of fresh garments. She looked a lot like the girl he killed this morning just as petite too.

"Thank you, Joy I believe I have yet to introduce you to Malcolm Lee our resident criminal." Mayor said smiling proudly, Lee waved at the enthusiastic girl. From what he could tell Joy just seemed more normal then all of them still a little racist and weird but not suicidal. 

"It's so nice to meet you this is the first time I've got to see a Black man before." She said shaking his hand very fast like he was going to disappear. 

Joy gave her mistress her undergarments. She turned around mission completed but right as she was about to walk back her mistress stopped her.

"Joy can you do this gentleman a favor and hop on my desk and spread your legs sweetheart." Mayor Gilmore said smiling as the girl nodded enthusiastically. 

Lee looked at both of them funny but the Mayor made sure to soon explain the method to her madness. 

"Look this is the last test and you're free to go just fuck this little petite thing no killing involved." The mayor went behind the girl and grabbed her breasts.

It wasn't there weirdest or worst request Lee had gotten so he dropped his pants revealing his darkened cock. The girls eyes lit up as the gazed at his tool.

Mayor Gilmore who was still behind the younger girl reached over and slid her panties to the side for her as if to coach Lee to get it on already. 

"What is this supposed to test anyway." As Lee was a little reluctant about being in random pussy especially after what those crazy bitches wanted.

"It's testing your sexual skills, plus this is Joy's last chance to get some dick before you leave, right? Help a girl out." Mayor Gilmore said, Joy on the other hand was gulping as she saw the monster cock she would have the pleasure of taking.

Lee lined his dick up at her entrance it wasn't that hard seeing as the Mayor behind her had spread the poor girls pussy fat and wide. Lee looked into Joy's eyes and she took a deep breath and nodded. 

Lee punched into her virgin cunt leaning all his weight into his thrust. Joy gasped in pleasure and rolled her head back. She probably wasn't expecting that her delivering panties would've resulted in such a favorable outcome.

Lee pounded the poor girl as he was really looking to end this quickly out the corner of his eye he saw the Mayor watching him carefully him and his every move.

Lee right now was on a pretty good track to making both himself and Joy cum. Her cheeks were rosey red and although she was trying to keep quite little peeps were leaving out her mouth at the sheer pleasure of having her first Black dick.

Joy came much like her employer in back of her. Lee could feel the juices wetting his dick and he was on his way to cumming too. He looked into Joy's eyes and smiled back at the white girl all of a sudden her eyes disappeared. 

Her head was snatched back by her master, Mayor Gilmore pulled her head over the other end of her desk before violently shoving the letter opener into her neck pinning it to the fancy desk before Lee could react.

"What the fuck." Lee was on the verge of cumming too as he saw Mayor Gilmore violently stab Joy the girl was still alive but not for long. Mayor Gilmore in response to his question postioned her skirt right over Joy's head and let the dying girl lap up her pussy.

Lee couldn't help it, he couldn't stop himself from continuing to punch into the dying girls cunt. Joy on the other hand even with a piece of metal in her neck was giving her all for her master, eating out Mayor Gilmore's pussy.

"You- should have killed me- when you had the chance." The Mayor said as she rode her dying assistants face and tried not to cum immediately at the brutality of her actions.

She was having trouble speaking she was in so much pleasure. And when she locked eyes with Lee and saw the boiling hatred and disgust at her actions she couldn't help but cum. Once again spraying her juices this time on her assistant. 

Joy gave one last pelvic thrust at the exact moment as Lee making him shoot his cum into the dying girl. It was her last gift to him a man she had barely met and a criminal at that.

Lee and Mayor Gilmore both backed up from the dead body at the same time. As Mayor Gilmore backed up her skirt reveled the very happy and very dead face of her assistant Joy. As Lee backed up all he did was spill cum everywhere from his encounter. 

Even with his dick still out he was furious as he witnessed another girl die, not for money or anything just because her twisted master wanted it. It put a bad taste in his mouth as it reminded him of slavery where masters could do whatever they wanted to Negro slaves.

He charged at Mayor Gilmore and pinned her to her office wall with his elbow.

"She was innocent!" Lee yelled at the Mayor. Truth be told he could kill her right now and be done with it. But that's probably what she wanted.

"You enjoyed it though so mission accomplished." The older white woman said laughing at his disgust.

"When I finish with this town bitches like you will be gone and I'll fucking save you for last." Lee was enraged and angry at the Mayor. 

"Oh so you are going to snuff little white whores like me." Mayor Gilmore still pinned to the wall tilted her head to the side teasing him about changing his mind.

"Evil bitches like you, yes." Lee had fully changed his mind some of these women were just cows or pigs just meat for the other bigger pigs like Mayor Gilmore to use and he would put a end to that.

"Oh get over it that's all these little whores are good for." The Mayor said gesturing to the dead girl on her desk.

"Walk around and cool your head but if you're going to stay in this town you have to follow the town rules I'll be waiting for you tomorrow bright and early at Slyvia's if you don't show then you'd better have left my fucking town by then." He dropped Mayor Gilmore to the ground as she finished her monologue and she sprawled out as she started giggling just like the other demented bitches from early this morning.

He started to walk out the office do anything something to help rescue this town from whatever demented people were creating this mess.

"Here you'll need this....sheriff." Mayor Gilmore said from her place on the ground as she through him a badge and the keys to the dinner he broke into earlier that morning. 

Lee as much as he hated her thought the title was fitting for what he was going to do in this town. He walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm Lee was angry but also liberated. Yes he had murdered two women but they were just pigs, swines that bought into what their leader said.

And as Malcolm left that office sheriff badge in hand he realized he would have to change that. He now had a purpose he had essentially been reborn and was no longer Malcom Lee he was now Sheriff Lee and as the first Black Sheriff of New Haven he was going to cleanse this town of it's sinners.

But first as he stepped out into the town side walk and saw the sea of white bitches walking around like a little bustling town he realized he would have to find out more about this godforsaken town before he just started snuffing women randomly. 

White women of all shapes and sizes stared at him as he walked past. Each of them probably dreaming of dying on his cock. Or at least seeing before they left this world.

"Oh my God is that a Negro." One of the many white woman shouted in a trill voice. Not in fear or apprehension but in sheer lust for his Black dick.

Women were poking their heads out of windows and stores all trying to get a look at the Black man who had apparently came to their town.

Slowly a crowd had started to form and Malcolm found it hard to walk through the mass of blonde hair blue eyed biddies trying to talk over each other. That was until he spotted a bench in the middle of town square.

It was time for him to make it known who he was and what he came to do in this town. Lee thought this was a perfect place to do it to. 

It was in the center of the town and all around his little make shift podium was empty except for the gigantic tree in the background. The picture of a perfect town.

"Silence! I am your new Sheriff my name is Sheriff Lee." He yelled as he beat off the women grabbing his clothes and climbed on the bench and addressed the crowd of women who were enamored with him.

Each women was looking at him with baited breath as they waited to hear what this strange and big Black man wanted to say. Lee now that he had their attention decided to speck.

"I am the man earlier who raped and killed those two women if you don't want the same to happen to you I suggest you listen to what I have to say." He said in a menacing tone.

All the women looked at each other and all Lee could see was a sea of white faces as this whispered excitedly about what their new negro overlord would do to them. One red headed girl in particular however had a different reaction. 

"I call bullshit, if you were a real Negro we'd all be dead already, everyone knows a negro can kill a white woman in seconds." The red head girl announced to her gullible audience and seemed to be trying to pick a fight with Lee and goad the other women in questioning his Blackness.

And to some extent it worked as many of the female citizens turned to her and started talking over each other asking how they could be sure that Lee was a real Black man.

Lee sighed the Mayor wasn't lying when she said some of these girls were illiterate pigs or cows. Well he was just going to have to show them that he was in reality a real Black man.

While the Red Head girl continued to spin her tale how Black men were nothing but rapists who tracked down and killed little white girls. Lee told one of the audience girls to go get some rope. She hurried and obeyed.

As Lee stood and waited the girls tales got more and more absurd and racist. Lee had enough and decided to interject. 

"What your name girl." He asked the red headed annoying bitch who dared question his race.

"The names Rachel what about it." She snorted and rolled her eyes. The audience of white women just looked back and forth not sure who to believe. 

"Come here Rachel." He told her and Rachel once again disrespectfully rolled her eyes before she marched to the front of the crowd. What she failed to realize was she was about to be eye to eye with one angry cock.

Lee smiled as he saw the Rachel look up at him with attitude it was quite refreshing seeing as the white women of this town seemed to worship him. No matter though since he had a job to do.

"You ever killed a bitch before Rachel and if you have describe exactly what you did to them." Lee wanted to be sure.

Rachel instead of looking at the hulking Black man in front of her turned to address her audience of white whores who hung off every words she said.

"Unlike some of you I actually have the guts to dispose of little whores it was only a month ago I had the pleasure of my snapping my sister's neck while she ate me out." Racheal said bragging to the crowd on her sexual exploits. 

If Rachel had been paying attention she would have noticed that her all white audience wasn't staring at her but instead the gigantic Black cock behind her.

*PLOP*

Lee had heard enough and used his height advantage over the disrespectfully girl to plop his dick right on her red hair covered head rest it there on her cranium. His ball sack rested nicely on the back of her neck.

Rachel feeling the extra weight on her neck and smelling something awfully weird turned around only to be greeted with darkness as his balls covered her eyes. Rachel stepped back quickly with a little fear in her heart only to be greeted with a long Black dick in her face. That was when Lee decided to speck.

"Rachel this is a dick and I did not tell you to move a inch from that spot." Lee said invoking the authority that came with him being sheriff. The audience oh'ed as Rachel now terrified obeyed and moved back into postion.

This time as Lee plopped his dick on her scalp she stood completely still. As all this took place the little piggy returned with the rope Lee had asked for.

Lee started speaking again fully aware that there was a white girl he was resting his huge cock on and unfortunately for her his dick still had evidence from his rape of Slyvia and his passionate sex with Joy.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I am your Sheriff and I don't care what preconceptions you have about Negro men I am here to snuff the guilty." As Lee said this he took the rope from the helpful bitch and tied it in a familiar look.

Rachel however couldn't see the man speaking or what she was doing she was too busy trying to look at her for head and see how far his cock overhangs over her scalp.

If Rachel wasn't to busy being a cock rest she might've heard what the New Sheriff was fixing to do to her but she was far to distracted as left over cum leaked from his dick and sliding down her face.

This of course came to a abrupt stop to her disappointment as Lee slid his gigantic cock off her head and he slid the noose he had made on her throat. Lee took one last mercy on the girl and turned her around so she could fully look at it.

"Take one last sniff because this is the last thing you're ever going to smell." Lee warned her and Rachel obeyed taking a deep breath and making sure the smell of his dick permeated her nostrils. Just the smell of his cock made her wish she had never doubted him before.

But how was she supposed to know she was dealing with a real live authentic Black man she had never seen one before. She couldn't help but feel disappointed as Sheriff Lee stepped down from his make shift podium his dick leaving her line of sight. 

That was also the exact moment Rachel noticed he had slipped a rope around her neck. She didn't understand what was happening was he taking her home to be a pet or breed her.

Rachel let her imagination over take her as she realized that she had met a REAL Black man and out of all the white girls he choose her as his dick rest.

Little did she know that she was in fact not going to be taken home as his prize hog. Lee wanted to make it clear exactly what happened if you disrespected him he got enough of that from regular white people he didn't need it from government Guinea pigs too.

Lee walked over to the tree in the centre of the town roughly pulling Rachel by the rope until he was right in front of the big tree and all his white patrons had followed.

"Would you like anything before you go sweetie." Lee said as he was prepared to make a example of this bitch.

"Go where?" She asked she was so confused was Sheriff Lee taking her with him or not what was even going on. The crowd behind her laughed her fellow women surprised that the great know it all hadn't caught on.

Lee silenced them he didn't care whether or not his victim knew this was a execution or not he was just here to carry out the sentence. 

"We are gathered here today to pass judgment on this cunt and ultimately execute her and to rid this town of its sinners if anyone objects speck now." Lee said as he got ready to end Rachel's disrespectfully life.

Rachel at hearing the word execute mind went blank. Before she might have actually wanted to die, shoot even welcomed it, but now after seeing Sheriff Lee's cock she changed her mind.

Before she could say anything however Lee had decided to commence the execution. He choose a tree branch and slung the rope over it pulling it as hard as he could. The little bitch immediately started lifting off the ground.

Rachel was broken form her thoughts as her neck stressed choking her as her feet left the ground. Rachel was the first to admit she was a sinner she had killed her own sister no less!

But why did Sheriff Lee have to snuff her first. Rachel as she danced on the rope prayed and pleaded that if she was let down for the rest of her life she would serve that dick!

It wasn't fair Rachel thought as it got harder and harder to breath. She didn't even get to ride his long dick before she died! 

Rachel of course couldn't say any of this because all she could produce from her mouth was choking sound from the rope. Before long the noose had carried her to the top of the tree.

Rachel saw the crowd of giggling women and wished that they were up there with her. Her last thought was her trying desperately to remember the smell of the cock she has so vigorously sniffed. And a second later it was over as everything went dark and she went limp.

If it wasn't obvious already that she was dead. Her pussy gave one last spray of piss as if to say fuck you to the women below. When all the citizens saw that they started dancing and clapping with joy.

It was the most erotic thing any of them had ever seen a miracle brought to them by their own resident Black Sheriff who wasn't done as he tied the rope to a lower hanging tree branch.

"If any of you act up I will not hesitate to do the same to you." Lee said as all the white women stared in anticipation. 

They all looked at each other and started chatting amongst themselves. Lee couldn't care less what they were saying he was going purge this town even if it took one bitch at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all think I should keep going or should I stop write in the comments below.


End file.
